An Unbreakable Trio
by Antigone97
Summary: Being part of the Eagles for as long as she can remember, Terra grows to be strong and independent; breaking her ties to the ones she calls family, but not forever. Kole/OC, Aida/Zander and Diego/Sky.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't been on my Fanfiction account for a really REALLY long time, so I'm actually quite nervous how this might turn out. I instantly loved Ascension, and this idea has been on my mind for some time, but to how far it will go and how it will turn out will be unknown even to me. So, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Summary: Being part of the Eagles for as long as she can remember, she grows to be strong and independent; breaking her ties to the ones she calls family, but not forever.

Pairings: Aida/Zander, Sky/Diego (somewhat), Kole/OC

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Ascension. All characters belong to the wonderful Rinmaru and except for my OC.

* * *

An Unbreakable Trio: Chapter 1

It started to rain, as the young girl walked silently through the forest alone, clinging to what was left of her burnt clothing, the scars and burn marks stinging to the touch of the cool droplets that fell from the sky and from her soft face. With nowhere to go, she continued to walk aimlessly, looking for any help, any signs of life or a nearby town for help. For as long as she lived in this forest, she was never allowed to venture off too far from the little cabin she called home, or the cabin she used to call home.

In that cabin were her and a woman. All of her life, she was surrounded by her and no one else. Daily activities were always involved with her. In a way, the young girl's life was surrounded by this woman, who she decided to call sister. She was always accompanied outside, never being able to walk to the edges of the forest to the many wonders that she didn't know about. Instead, the outside world was described to her; its people, their regions, their life, but she was never fully satisfied.

In a way, she knew why she was never able to make contact with the world beyond her reach. A gift was what her sister called it, a 'special' gift that no one would be able to understand. Not even the mages and wizards in all of Arunia would be able to comprehend this power that was bestowed to her. According to her sister, she was the only one with it. It was beautiful, and at the same time deadly.

And it was that deadly gift that lead her to her situation now. A group of men, who visited occasionally, caused her and her sister many problems in the past. This time, they went too far. They began to get physical, violent even, to the point that they would try and murder the girl, an abomination to mankind. They had lit the cabin on fire and cornered the two inside, the flames spewing their deadly fumes. In the heat of the moment*, the young girl did something that she couldn't comprehend, and blacked out. Eventually, she woke up soon after and immediately ran from the still burning cabin.

She couldn't remember all that had happened, but all that was on her mind was finding help so she could go back for her sister, but she couldn't do it by herself. The young girl was afraid for what she might find. She didn't have anyone to guide her. She needed the one person she knew that could help her face this world together, but she was in trouble and possibly gone. The young girl thought to herself that her sister would come and find her, so she sat near a nearby tree, silently crying to herself. This world was too big for her to face alone.

Time passed, and the young girl could still smell the smoke from the cabin not far from her. She didn't notice that someone or a group of people had seen her under the tree, still drenched from the rain. Looking up, she met the eyes of a man. They were kind and gentile, but hid something that she did not know yet. With him also were two young boys, around the same age as her, one of them with white eyes and a haircut that, to her, was strange and unusual.

"Hey now, little one, you seem to be hurt. Are you okay?" The man spoke to her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Did you come from that burning cabin in the distance!?" The young boy with tan skin approached her, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Diego, not so close now! She's clearly traumatized. Whatever happened to her, it couldn't have been good."

"M-maybe we should investigate?" The other boy spoke up from his place behind the man, clearly shy.

"Maybe we should Kole." The man bent down to look the girl in her eyes, offering a hand to let her up from the ground. "Don't worry, we're here to help."

The girl was hesitant to take his hand, but he said he would help her. She took his hand reluctantly, leading him and the others to the cabin. It was a while before the four of them had gotten there; the cabin was extinguished from the flames, but still smoked heavily, the red embers glowed lightly against its wooden surface. Diego looked around the scene in front of him, noticing 3 bodies lying still in the grass and another body lying close by, who the girl realized was her sister.

Immediately, she ran over to her, shaking her body in hopes that she would wake up. She ignored the burn marks that ran across her body and patted her porcelain face to see if she would awaken. The man, along with Diego and Kole, watched from a distance, as the girl silently cried again, lying across her sister's limp body, hugging it tightly. More time pass, and the girl sat against the cabin, watching as the man buried her sister along with the other bodies. She stayed silent the whole time, her tears completely dry. Nothing made sense to her anymore. In one day, her life was flipped upside down and changed for the worst. There was nothing for her now, and the world beyond the forest would cast her aside like trash without her remaining family to guide her along. The man decided that it was time for them to leave, knowing that lingering around for too long will draw unnecessary attention to them.

"Where will you go? Do you have anyone else close to you?" He asked her. He expected nothing, but was surprised to hear her speak for the first time.

"Thank you for your help, but I want to go home." She looked towards the ground. The man knew that she was still traumatized by the recent change of events. Her voice was emotionless, yet unknowing and confused.

Instinctively, Kole walked up to her, gingerly taking her hand into his, giving it a hard squeeze. He tried to 'look' her in the eye and give her his best, reassuring smile. The girl was confused at this action, not sure of what to do. Diego also grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Reluctantly, she began to move as she looked at them with curiosity.

"Let's go home together!" Diego guided her along with Kole, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can come live with us for now on, right master?" Kole looked expectantly at the older man for his answer.

Soon enough, the girl's eyes began to well up, her tears cascading down her caramel skin. She began to move her feet more, letting the boys guide her with each step that she took. In the pit of her stomach, she was still scared. She didn't know who these people were or why they were here, but they helped her and that was all that mattered to her. She finally felt safe and welcomed by those who she feared.

The man watched her reaction, and knew that he would be taking up another orphan in his care. He wasn't sure what he would do with her, but something told him that she was more that what she seemed to be. The group walked together in silence, Kole and Diego still holding the girl's hand as they guided her to her new future.

On that day, the girl received a new name, Terra. Unbeknownst to her, her life was forever changed, and a new bond was created that would last a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: I don't expect this to be really good, nor do I expect to get immediate reviews, but I hope that you guys like this and leave some constructive criticism or just a really nice comment. Also, I might come back to this to check for errors, since it's 5 in the morning over here.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unbreakable Trio: Chapter 2

Terra continued to look down at her feet in the cool water of the river, watching as the tiny guppies took an interest in her flesh, swimming away when they realized that they had no use for it. She wiggled her toes to feel the grainy sand and dirt between them, smiling to herself with delight. The sun rose high above her in the clear sky, making the trees around her a bright and vibrant green.

It had been months since the incident. During that time, the man, who revealed his name as Bryson, had welcomed her to his home, along with a lot more orphans and adults in a group he called 'The Eagles'. They had welcomed her as their own, and it was a new overwhelming feeling that Terra didn't know how to reciprocate back. Everything was moving too fast too quickly. Terra kept to herself the first few weeks to adjust to the change that surrounded her, only speaking when spoken to. With the help of Diego and Kole, she gradually became more talkative, helping around as much as she could.

Terra did notice that everyone had a secrecy going on, taking note that some members were gone for long periods of time, including Bryson. She would watch as they would leave the compound with their heads shrouded with black hoods to blend in with the dark of night, carrying numerous supplies, or small backpacks. On few occasions, she would see them carry weapons; bows and arrows, daggers, and many others, but mostly a good amount of bows and arrows. Her curiosity had reached its peak, but she knew not to question it. Instead, she would watch as they would leave every night, wondering what kind of missions they were going on, what new lands they would cross. What and who was always questioned.

Just thinking about it now made her wondered more, and the deep, longing feeling for adventure burned hot in her stomach. Terra continued to daydream to herself until she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, not surprised to see Diego and Kole. She looked at them and towards Diego's hand where she noticed some feathers, lots of them.

"Hey Terra, look what I found!" Diego shoved his hands towards her. Terra now realized that it was a bird with a broken wing.

"We found it while we were on our way to find you. He sounds like he's starving as well. I don't think he'll make it." Kole reached his hand to the bird and calmed it down from its shaking posture.

"Poor thing. What should we do Diego?" Terra looked to Diego, finding that he was somewhat a leader to the little gang of three.

"I say we toss it somewhere. It's not like we can magically heal it or something. Its wings are far too damaged."

"We can't do that! It's unfair!" Kole interjected, taking the bird out of Diego's hands and hugging it to his chest.

"Well what else are we suppose to do, unless you have some other amazing plan!?"

To Diego's distaste, Kole started to weep as tears made their way down his cheeks. He groaned in annoyance at the Kaelik in front of him, even going as far as to tease him. Diego was a natural leader, but was a full-time bully that it made Terra sick to her stomach. She sighed and pinched Diego's cheek, making sure that it hurt him to the point where he would cry too.

"Ow! What was that for you cow!?" Terra ignored the name and walked up to Kole, taking the bird from him.

"It's true that our little friend here might not make it, but we shouldn't just toss him somewhere to die. He's already in a lot of pain as it is."

"That still doesn't answer my question though. What the hell are we going to do with it!?"

Terra again ignored him, hugging the bird to her chest with one arm and grabbing for Kole's hand with her other free hand. She dragged him deep into the forest with her, leaving a now enraged Adeshian behind. Kole blushed a deep red, ceasing his tears and silently followed after Terra deeper into the woods.

Terra wasn't sure what made her act this way, but she was determined to help this bird in anyway she could. The bird, in Terra's eyes, was a sign and a part of life. It breathed, it sang, it ate, it lived, just like everything else in the world. To have it die so suddenly and young was something she could bear. She was adamant on healing its injuries no matter what.

A certain feeling was tugging at the strings of her mind and heart. It felt like a sense of loss, but behind it was something she never felt before. Was it justice or courage? She honestly couldn't tell, but whatever it was it felt right, and it was telling her that she could heal the bird herself. Walking for what seemed like forever, she led Kole into a clearing where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Terra? What are we doing here?"

"We're going to heal the bird, one way or another."

"But how will we do that? By the time we get back home, it might be too late." Kole sat down in the grass in front of Terra, using his lap and hers as a resting place for the small animal.

"I'm not sure yet, but we have to do something. _I_ have to do something."

"What do you mean?" Kole looked at her curiously before turning his attention back to the bird, its breathing faulting. "Terra, the bird! It's not going to make it!"

Terra looked down at the bird, its chest heaving to breathe as much air as it could to stay alive. Taking the tips of her hands, she softly cooed the animal from its agonizing pain. She looked up to Kole as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Looking back at the bird, she could tell that it was about to die. Tears started to brim her eyes as well. Terra felt helpless that she or Kole couldn't do anything to save the bird. She felt like giving up.

Taking her hand one more time, she cooed the bird again, saying a slight prayer. She mentally wished, however, that the bird would be revived someone and spread its wings again to feel the wind between its feathers. As if on instinct, Terra moved her fingers to the middle of the bird's chest, feeling a tingling sensation leave her body to the bird's chest. It was an exhilarating feeling, and yet it took a lot out of her small body.

The bird's breathing began to steady once more, and its broken wing healed itself. Kole was mesmerized by what he witness, and couldn't take his eyes of the creature until it got up on its talons and attempted to fly. The two watched as it soared through the sky, its wings cutting through the air in pure pleasure.

"Terra, you did it! You healed the bird!" Kole stood up and continued to look at the bird before he turned his attention to Terra. "How did you do that?"

Terra was still dazed at what happened, completely mesmerized by the unknown abilities that she had displayed. It made her curious of what exactly she was. One thing she was sure of was that this must have been 'the beautiful' part of her gift that her sister had explained to her once, and in her eyes, it truly was beautiful.

"It's a beautiful gift….." she silently said to herself.

"A gift?"

"Mmhm….." Terra rose to her feet before falling on the ground again, holding her head in what Kole assumed to be pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. I started to feel dizzy after I touched the bird. Would you carry me please? I don't think I can walk now."

Kole turned his back around and bent down, as Terra struggled to climb on. She let her head rest on his back as she felt his heartbeat pound quickly. Letting her arms and feet dangle from his body, she closed her eyes and rested, enjoying the soft bounce in Kole's steps. She was undeniably happy that she not only healed the bird, but that she discovered a wonderful part of her abilities. She felt like it brought her closer to who she was.

"Kole, could you promise me something?"

"W-what is it?" Kole stammered, feeling the heat rise up to his face.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw….I mean, what you heard today. Not even Diego. This is between me and you only. No one can know. Can you promise me that?"

"A-anything for you Terra, my lips are sealed."

The pair continued to walk through the forest, hoping that Diego was still near the stream where they had left him. Sure enough, they saw him trying to skip rocks into the river, becoming angry when it didn't do what he wanted. Turning around, he smiled from ear to ear at the sight in front of him.

"What took you two so long? Did you finally make the moves on her?"

"S-shut up Diego! Nothing happened!" Kole's face flushed a deep red at his assumption.

"Whatever. So what did you do with the bird?"

"W-we….we uhh…it…."

"It was magic. It flew again and we watched it soar." Terra spoke up; still dizzy from what really happened to the bird.

"But how did it fly? You said it was magic, so what happened?"

"I'll tell you if you give me your sweets for the next week."

"Not in your lifetime."

"Then no story."

"Heh, fine with me. I'll just beat it out of Kole later on." Kole looked at the Adeshian in fear before walking towards home.

Terra enjoyed the trip home as she listened to Diego ramble on about what happened to him while she and Kole were gone. She knew that some of it was fictional, but she still listened to him. She drifted off into her own thoughts, replaying the events again and again in her mind. She was still entranced at what she did. Terra felt powerful, eliciting a new feeling; courage. She only feared that it wouldn't backfire on her, or make her new peaceful life much worst. She just had to imagine it as a gift.

A beautiful gift.

* * *

A/N: This took way too long to write, but I'm glad it did because it gave me time to actually re-read everything and correct for error, but I'm pretty sure it still has some here and there. Let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Also, I'm thinking about making the next few future chapters in first person. What do you think?


End file.
